1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of signboard and methods of manufacturing signboard.
2. Background Information
Signboard is a commonly used term for defining the materials used to manufacture a sign. Composite signboard was first made of wood products and those signboards were developed before the discovery of the west. Wooden signs with paper facing for displaying a message were used centuries ago in Asia.
Laminated signboards, as used today are divided into interior or exterior use. Illuminated signs are usually formed of metal and plastic. Wood signs are used today primarily for their decorative appearance. The wood is normally treated if the intended is for outdoors. Laminated wood, metal and plastic signs are also common and are used to house other components such as wires or optional displays.
A popular signboard for outdoor use is plastic honeycomb with bonded sheets of thin aluminum. The aluminum sheets carry a message which is graphically printed on the sign. Although this type of signboard is commonly used out doors, the bond delaminates the aluminum from the plastic over time due to weather.
Plastic honeycomb is also a well known material for use as signboard although the use of plastic honeycomb is common, the plastic is difficult to handle during printing and the message deteriorates wit the hot and cold weather conditions. There is a need for an outdoor plastic signboard which will withstand inclement weather conditions over time yet remain simple to manufacture.